Know you now
by misslonely8059
Summary: Eu preciso te conhecer agora, porque nao sei se vou te ver outra vez... AU


**Know you now**

Sinopse: Eu queria te conhecer agora porque não sei se nos veremos outra vez.

Avisos: Harry Potter e seus personagens são criações da tia JK, essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

Música tema: Amy Winehouse

Não betada, relevem errinhos indesejados.

Essa história é slash, caso não curta, por favor não leia.

x x

You're just a little boy underneath that hat

You need your nerve to hide your ego,

Don't come with that

x x

A chuva caía melancólica lá fora, fazendo aquele fim de tarde parecer ainda mais nostalgico do que o razoavelmente aceitável para a ocasião. Harry suspirou, apertando o casaco azul marinho contra seu corpo, tentando se proteger do frio que invadia o ambiente interno da luxuosa cafeteria no centro da agitada Londres. Seu café fumegava, quente de mais para ser ingerido, amargo de mais para ser consumido. Não importava, afinal Harry nunca gostara de café, de qualquer forma, e só o pedira como uma desculpa, uma forma de mascarar seu verdadeiro interesse naquele lugar.

Tinha sido assim por todas as tardes dos últimos dois meses: entrar na maior cafeteria da cidade, sentar na última mesinha ao lado esquerdo do balcão, pedir um café amargo - que nunca seria consumido - e esperar. E esperava, e esperava, e borboletas dançavam em seu estômago e um frio atípico lhe arrepiava os pêlos.

"Isso é tão ridículo..." - pensava, olhando pela janela da cafeteria e observando sem muito interesse as gotas que escorriam pelo vidro, incessantes e barulhentas. Não deveria estar naquele lugar naquela tarde. Aliás, pensando de modo prático e racional, não deveria nem se quer ter cogitado a possibilidade de voltar naquele lugar uma segunda vez, depois que aquele fatídico encontro aconteceu, há dois meses. Mas Harry Potter nunca fora muito racional, de qualquer forma, e então voltou ali uma segunda vez, e uma terceira, quarta, quinta... e agora, dois meses depois, estava preso naquela estranha situação, onde um encontro ocasional e não planejado havia se tornado parte de sua rotina, uma espécie de magia em meio a sua vidinha tão irritantemente comum, uma necessidade, uma obsessão irremediável. Não conseguia evitar, essa era a grande verdade: estava fascinado, viciado nos tons de cinza dos olhos daquele homem. E era exatamente por essa razão que voltava ali todas as tardes.

Precisava vê-lo, mesmo que o outro se quer desse conta de sua presença, mesmo que sua existência passasse despercebida aos olhos cinzas que exalavam frieza, mesmo que aquele sentimento que lhe aquecia por dentro nunca pudesse ser correspondido. Precisava, ao menos, dizer adeus.

Adeus...

Harry suspirou mais uma vez, desviando os olhos da chuva que caia teimosamente lá fora, puxou o punho do casaco fino, revelando o relógio adornado em ouro que havia ganhado da namorada no ano passado e que, aliás, detestava usar, mas devia admitir que a jóia lhe era bastante útil em seus momentos de espera intermináveis naquela cafeteria. Seis da tarde. O dono dos olhos cinzas estava atrasado.

x x

You think everything is handed to you free

But it's not that easy, no

x x

Na manhã seguinte, partiria de Londres em uma viagem de trabalho ate o Japão, onde deveria permanecer pelos próximos oito meses, tempo o bastante para fechar todos os negócios referentes à abertura de uma filial de sua empresa naquele mar de oportunidades que era o mercado japonês. Seus sócios, que eram também seus cunhados, os gêmeos Fred e George Weasley, eram especialistas em criar os mais inusitados produtos da marca, desde brinquedos engraçados a objetos pessoais de parcial necessidade, mas não eram as pessoas mais razoáveis do mundo quando se tratava de fechar negócios; nesse aspecto, a simpatia e paciência de Harry eram mais que fundamentais, logo que não lhe restava qualquer alternativa se não embarcar na manhã seguinte, já que era a pessoa mais adequada para aquela tarefa, além de ser o responsável pelas finanças da empresa e expansão dos negócios.

Harry adorava o trabalho e em qualquer outra circunstância adoraria conhecer o Japão. Mas não naquele caso.

Pela terceira vez naquela tarde deixou um suspiro cansado escapar de seus lábios - andava suspirando muito ultimamente - e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, um misto de impaciência e desespero tomando conta de seu corpo. Por certo aquela seria a última vez que veria aqueles olhos cinzas e alguma coisa dentro de si estava prestes a se romper devido a essa constatação, muito embora ele soubesse, desde o primeiro momento, que essa ilusão se desfaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Afinal, era Harry Potter. Rico empresário britânico, dono dos maios belos olhos verdes que a sociedade londrina ja tinha tido o prazer de deslumbrar e, o que só tornava a situação ainda mais ridícula, tinha uma namorada carinhosa com quem pretendia se casar em breve. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ter uma paixonite, muito menos por um homem que nem se quer conhecia.

E, apesar disso, estava ali, numa cafeteria do outro lado da cidade - quando, na realidade, detestava o gosto e o cheiro do café - preso em um relacionamento platônico com um homem que nunca parecia notar sua presença. Harry não era bobo em tentar negar, aquela não era a primeira vez que sentia atração pelo mesmo sexo, muito embora nunca tenha se envolvido, de fato. Até aquele momento. Nunca fora tão intenso, tão arrebatador, tão violentamente irresistivel.

Harry não sabia explicar exatamente por que se sentia tão irremediavelmente atraido por aquele homem ou o que poderia ver de tão especial nele a ponto de deixar o moreno daquela forma, suspirando pelos cantos. Talvez fosse pelos olhos cinzas, tão hipinotizantes e misteriosos. Seu cabelo loiro tão claro, quase branco, tinha a aparência de ser macio, convidativo ao toque. E a pele... ah, a pele. Tão pálida, mas não em um tom doentio, parecia implorar por beijos violentos, até que ganhasse um tom avermelhado, como os lábios finos e provocativos. E não esqueça do corpo bem definido, sem músculos visíveis, as mãos grandes de dedos longos - como seria ser tocado por elas?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta da cafeteria foi aberta e a imagem mental que tinha daquele homem de olhos cinzas se concretizou. Ali estava ele, tão bonito... Enquanto o loiro caminhava impotente até o balcão de pedidos, Harry soltou a respiração - que nem mesmo havia percebido que tinha prendido - sem desgrudar os olhos da figura esbelta e elegante, aliviado de mais por poder vê-lo mais uma vez, desesperado de mais por saber que seria a última vez. Um bombardeio de sentimentos confusos lhe atingiu o peito e Harry já não sabia mais o que fazer. Não que existisse algo que ele pudesse fazer, afinal. Aquele sentimento estava condenado desde o começo, pensou derrotado.

- Café expresso, por favor. - a voz arrastada soou mais baixa do que o normal, mas Harry estava atento de mais para deixar escapar qualquer detalhe. O moreno sorriu de lado, um sorriso nostálgico: aquele loiro sempre fazia o mesmo pedido todas as tardes e, depois de receber o pedido, sempre sentava na última mesa do lado direito do balcão, estrategicamente do lado oposto ao de Harry, os olhos frios percorrendo a tela do iphone com notável interesse enquanto o copo fumegante era depositado sobre a mesa, a expressão séria, pernas delicadamente cruzadas, a postura elegante, as mãos pálidas passeando pelos cabelos loiros...

E Harry só podia suspirar, derrotado. Era uma causa perdida, afinal, mas estava prestes a acabar. Não voltaria a ver aqueles olhos cinzentos e isso lhe proporcionava alívio e dor ao mesmo tempo.

x x

I gotta know you now

We may never meet again

I gotta know you now, and then

x x

- Harry... - a voz feminina o despertou de seus devaneios, fazendo com que o moreno desviasse o olhar dos olhos cinzas e fitasse, não sem surpressa, os olhos castanhos da mulher que lhe sorria gentilmente - Finalmente eu te encontrei.

Levou algum tempo até que Harry pudesse assimilar o que estava acontecendo e, quando enfim caiu em si, abriu a boca para perguntar como ela descobriu que ele estava naquela cafeteria, mas desistiu rapidamente da idéia. Ora, não era como se não conhecesse Hermione, ela seria capaz de colocar o mundo de cabeça para baixo para descobrir o que havia de errado com o moreno. Há dias ela repetia que ele andava estranho e distraído e por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar e explicar que estava apenas cansado do trabalho, sabia muito bem que a amiga não se deixaria enganar assim facilmente.

Harry olhou o copo de café sobre a mesa, intocado, enquanto Hermione sentava-se a sua frente, quase podia sentir o peso do olhar dela sobre si. Não sabia muito bem o que deveria dizer a ela, então deixou que ela mesma guiasse aquela conversa.

- E então é aqui que você anda se escondendo nos fins de tarde. - começou tão logo se viu confortável na cadeira - É um lugar bem agradável, mas pensei que você não gostasse de café - e sem dar tempo para que o moreno pudesse responder qualquer uma de suas observações, Hermione completou - É por causa dele, não é?

Harry a olhou abismado, estava prestes a se fazer de desentendido quando a morena inclinou a cabeça sugestivamente na direção do dono dos olhos cinzas e então Harry soube que estava completamente perdido. Sua expressão de total desolamento o entregava por completo, jamais conseguiria negar aquilo à melhor amiga. Ainda assim, estava chocado de mais pelo fato dela ter acertado tão em cheio. Será que Harry era tão transparente assim? Ou Hermione é que era esperta de mais?

- Mione... - tentou achar as palavras certas para explicar tudo à amiga, mas foi cortado imediatamente.

- Ele é chamoso, sabe, mas parece bem arrogante também. - Hermione sorria, ainda encarando o loiro do outro lado da cafeteria com o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos. Harry não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras, ao menos não de Hermione. Esperava ser julgado, condenado e sentenciado a um belo choque de realidade, afinal a garota diante de si era sempre tão sensata, era ela quem colocava algum juízo na cabeça de todos e agora estava ali, sentada ao lado dele e compartilhando daquela insanidade sentimental na qual ele estava preso há dois meses. Será que tinha ouvido direito e Hermione realmente tinha dito que o loiro era charmoso? Se Ron - seu melhor amigo e noivo de Hermione - soubesse disso, teria sérios ataques de ciúmes.

Hermione era a única que sabia que Harry sentia atração por alguns homens, de vez em quando, afinal não existiam muitas coisas que se pudesse esconder de Hermione por muito tempo. Ela voltou a atenção às orbes verdes e seu sorriso se alargou, revelando os dentes tão perfeitamente alinhados. Harry, ao contrário, tinha o olhar perdido e encarava a amiga com uma expressao que variava entre impaciência e confusao, sem ainda saber ao certo o que dizer à ela.

- Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, não é? - ela perguntou, cruzandos os braços na frente do corpo.

- Na verdade, eu estou me perguntando exatamente isso - Harry apressou-se em responder, ajeitando os óculos redondos e tratando de tirar a expressão abobalhada do rosto.

- Bom, é muito simples - tudo era sempre muito simples para ela, pensou enquanto revirava os olhos verdes e se permitiu sorrir levemente - Você tem estado distante e eu estava preocupada. Então passei na empresa hoje para conversar, mas você já tinha saido. Te liguei várias vezes, mas você não atendia. - E nesse ponto, ela colocou a mão na bolsa para tirar o celular - Então resolvi rastrear seu aparelho pelo aplicativo da Apple e descobri sua localização. - entregou o telefone para que ele visse um mapa no visor, o número do celular dele digitado no campo de pesquisa e um pontinho azul piscando ao centro, revelando seu paradeiro. - Sabe, esses aplicativos são muito úteis quando se precisa stalkear alguém.

Ela sorriu novamente e Harry a acompanhou, sentindo-se um pouco mais a vontade com toda a situação. Estava encantado com a facilidade com que a amiga o havia encontrado ali e realmente não entendia como ela não tinha feito isso antes. Bom, era meio óbvio: ela estava dando a ele um pouco de espaço para que ele mesmo lhe confidenciasse tudo, claro. E agora Harry sentia uma fisgada de culpa por não ter confiado na amiga antes.

- Voce é incrível, Mione. - falou, por fim, devolvendo o celular a ela. - Não sei porque ainda me surpreendo.

- Devia ter me contado sobre isso antes. - e fez um gesto sugestivo na direção do loiro mais uma vez, o que deixou o moreno completamente corado e desajeitado. - Quando cheguei, vi você sentado aqui olhando para ele, você estava tão envolvido, Harry. Tinha de ver a sua cara! Até mesmo o Ron, que é um trasgo quando se trata de sensibilidade, teria notado que você esta apaixonado...

x x

My girl says I'm too sensitive to ride with you

But I'm not listening to her

x x

O dono dos olhos cinzas falava ao telefone, uma conversa que Harry não conseguia escutar, mas pela maneira como seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso sedutor, Harry supôs que ele devia estar falando com alguma namorada ou coisa assim. Uma fisgada de dor atingiu seu peito enquanto seu coração batia apertado, apressado, desesperado, enciumado. Respirou fundo, obrigando-se a lembrar que também tinha uma namorada e uma viagem para fazer, uma vida que não envolvia homens loiros de olhos cinzas.

- Eu vou embora amanha. - disse após alguns minutos de silêncio, sua voz não passava de um sussuro, incapaz de tirar os olhos daquelas orbes cinzas.

- Você fala como se não fosse mais voltar, Harry - Hermione estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, tocando a mao fria do moreno, inutilmente tentando lhe dar algum consolo. - São só oito meses e, além disso...

- Muita coisa pode mudar em oito meses, Mione. - cortou, finalmente encarando a amiga. Não era sua intenção soar grosseiro, mas as palavras simplesmente lhe escaparam alteradas, o olhar verde tão enevoado como as nuvens escuras que anunciavam aquele fim de tarde nublado. Fez uma pausa antes de continuar de um modo menos afetado e mais sereno - Ele pode... não frequentar mais esse mesmo café quando eu voltar. E mesmo que continue frequentando, o que você espera que eu faça? Que eu simplesmente me aproxime e puxe algum assunto? Ou quem sabe eu possa dizer a ele que eu... - ia continuar, mas Hermione deixou escapar uma risada alta, obrigando o moreno a se calar. Desistiu de tentar explicar seus receios à amiga e voltou a encarar seu copo de café, sentindo-se muito idiota por tudo. Deveria estar indignado com a risada de Hermione, mas estava tão triste que não conseguia sentir qualquer outra coisa.

- Desculpa... Não pude resistir. - foi o que ela disse quando finalmente conseguiu controlar a risada - As vezes você é tão bobo, Harry!

- O que quer dizer com isso? - o moreno voltou a encará-la, meio emburrado, meio entediado.

- Quero dizer - sua voz tranquila soava como se estivesse explicando algo muito complicado à uma criancinha e Harry simplesmente detestava quando Hermione falava assim com ele - que se você está afim de uma pessoa, precisa ao menos se fazer notar por ela. Do contrário, como espera que alguma coisa mude?

- Não é tão simples assim, Mione - balancou a cabeça várias vezes em uma negativa, seu olhar agora desolado. - Tem a viagem amanha, vou passar oito meses no Japão, do outro lado do mundo... E tem a Ginna, eu não posso simplesmente conhecer uma pessoa do nada enquanto tiver um compromisso com ela, principalmente porque ele é um homem e eu nunca me envolvi de verdade com um homem antes e, além disso... - fez uma pausa, engolindo em seco - Além disso, Mione... - Voltou a olhar na direção do dono dos olhos cinzas que, agora, olhava pela janela a chuva que caia lá fora com uma expressão indiferente, o copo de café encostado nos labios finos. Harry suspirou derrotado, transpondo em palavras aquilo que mais temia - Ele pode simplesmente não gostar de mim.

Pronto, estava ali seu maior receio oficializado. Talvez tenha sido por isso que, durante todo esse tempo, tenha se limitado a admirá-lo de longe enquanto o outro nem ao menos sabia de sua existência: tinha muito medo de ser rejeitado. Não poderia suportar caso isso acontece e essa sensação era tão ridícula. Não era como se nunca tivesse sido rejeitado antes, mas todas as vezes em que isso aconteceu foram com garotas. Ser rejeitado por um homem era diferente. Ser rejeitado por aquele homem era diferente. E Harry não sabia explicar exatamente porque. Simplesmente não queria ter de conviver com aquilo.

- Ou, quem sabe, ele pode simplesmente gostar de voce. - a voz de Hermione soava carinhosa, solidária. Harry sorria para a amiga, um sorriso triste, mas então ela continuou - Pare de se dar desculpas, Harry. Quem pode saber o que vai acontecer? Estamos todos em busca de um grande talvez (1). Tudo o que podemos fazer é... arriscar. Não há certezas. - fez uma pausa, deixando que aquelas palavras fossem absorvidas pelo moreno. - Bom, eu não vim até aqui para questionar ou te encorajar a qualquer coisa, só estava preocupada com você e queria entender o motivo dessa sua melancolia. Minha missão está cumprida. - e, ajeitando a alça da bolsa no ombro, começou a levantar, assumindo uma expressão de seriedade, mas sem desfazer o sorriso de seus lábios - Mas, sabe, Harry, preciso te confessar uma coisa: sempre torci para que você encontrasse alguém que fizesse você achar que a vida pode ser, você sabe... mágica.

Harry desviou o olhar por um momento, voltando a olhar a chuva que escorria pela janela, as palavras de Hermione sendo absorvidas lentamente, como uma bebiba quente em uma noite de inverno, que precisa ser degustada aos poucos para que seu real sabor seja contemplado. Respirou fundo. Foi entao que um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

- Pensei que você gostasse da Ginna - olhou para ela novamente, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso que pretendia ser sarcástico, o que fez Hermione rir. Harry ainda não entendia como a garota poderia estar ali tendo aquela conversa com ele ou, o que era ainda pior - ou melhor, dependendo do ponto de vista: claramente o encorajando a tomar uma atitude ousada e nada, nada racional. Não era típico dela dar esse tipo de conselho, mas estava realmente feliz que ela se preocupasse com ele a esse ponto.

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Hermione deu de ombros.

- E gosto... - deu a volta na mesa e pousou uma das mãos delicadas no rosto do moreno para logo em seguida lhe beijar a testa carinhosamente. - Só quero que você seja feliz, Harry. E, além disso, Ginna merece alguém que a ame de verdade. - E afastou-se, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um falso tom de acusação em seus olhos castanhos - O que, convenhamos, não é o seu caso.

Despedindo-se com um último sorriso, Hermione deu as costas para o amigo e logo já não estava mais na cafeteria, Harry estava sozinho novamente com seus pensamentos confusos e, claro, com o dono dos olhos cinzas.

x x

Yes, i'm perceptive so when i've dance with you

You'll whisk your head back the way it were

As you were

x x

Sua vida nunca fora realmente mágica. Pelo menos não na definição que Hermione tentara colocar. Na verdade, parando para pensar agora, não havia nada de tão surpreendente assim em ser quem ele era. Passava a maior parte do dia preso no escritório, acordava no mesmo horário todas as manhãs, preocupava-se em não se atrasar para as primeiras reuniões do dia, afinal, muito embora fosse o dono da empresa, precisava dar o exemplo para seus funcionários. Sua vida se equilibrava entre o trabalho e os amigos, o que lhe parecia ser perfeitamente agradável, até aquele momento.

E também tinha Ginna. Jantava com ela quase todos as noites: quando não ia na casa dela, ela ia na sua e assim a rotina os cercava e o tédio ia se impondo prepotente sob aquele relacionamento que, só agora ele percebia, era tão superficial e vazio de intensidade. Não que não gostasse de Ginna, claro que não! A companhia dela era agradável e sempre se divertiam juntos, afinal eram muito parecidos, gostavam das mesmas coisas e tinham os mesmos planos para o futuro, que se resumia em casar, ter filhos e levar uma vida simples e familiar. Sentia por ela um carinho quase paternal e uma afeição que sabia ser incapaz de sentir por qualquer outra mulher, mas Mione estava coberta de razão: não era amor o que sentia por Ginna.

Esforçava-se para levar uma vida certinha, tradicional, comum e... vazia. Nunca soube o que era realmente se sentir especial até que, numa tarde como outra qualquer, devido a um erro no sistema de GPS do seu carro, foi parar naquela cafeteria, achando que o lugar se tratava de uma doceria - porque era isso que o GPS alegava. Entrou distraidamente, queria comprar uma torta de morango que Ginna havia pedido, mas logo percebeu seu erro e já estava prestes a dar meia volta e sair quando ele apareceu. Harry nunca acreditou em amor-a-primeira-vista, mas sua descrença não o impediu de ficar ali, totalmente paralisado, fascinado, deslumbrado olhando aqueles olhos cinzas.

Os últimos dois meses tinham sido melancólicos e depressivos, é verdade; mas também tinham sido fora do comum, de alguma forma que ele não sabia explicar, se sentia vivo. Era mágico olhar aqueles olhos cinzas, e Harry não havia experimentado nada parecido antes, aquele fascínio desmetido, a satisfação de ouvir aquela voz arrastada pedindo um café expresso, a reviravolta em seu baixo ventre sempre que o loiro aparecia na porta da cafeteria ou os suspiros que lhe saiam involuntários quando aquelas mãos pálidas passeavam pelos fios loiros... Tudo nele era novo e intenso demais. E, durante muito tempo, só olhar lhe bastava.

Mas agora, como que acordado de um sonho, Harry percebia que não queria mais simplesmente sentar ali e olhar. Não queria apenas guardar aquela imagem em sua mente e ir para o Japão, não queria se despedir dos olhos cinzas. Sua respiração estava acelerada agora que se dava conta de que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Tinha medo, era quase certo que seria rejeitado, mas e dai? Ao menos não sairia do país com aquela sensação de que deixara algo muito valioso para traz. E, de qualquer forma, independente do resultado, estava feliz por ter vivido algo tão intenso, um contraste perfeito de sua vida sem graça.

Ignorando os tremores de seu corpo e os receios de seu coração, encheu-se de coragem e levantou daquela cadeira.

x x

I gotta know you now

We may never meet again

x x

- Er... Oi. - soltou bobamente quando chegou perto o bastante para ser ouvido, atraindo a atenção do loiro para si, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem no segundo em que aqueles olhos cinzas cairam sobre ele. O loiro pareceu inexpressivo, a princípio, mas logo assumiu uma expressão de interesse, um sorriso de lado se formando em seus lábios finos, o que só serviu para deixar Harry ainda mais abobalhado, mas um brilho estranho se fez notar nos olhos daquele homem, o que nao passou despercebido a Harry. Respirou fundo, era tarde de mais para recuar agora. - Será que eu posso falar com você um momento? - falou rápido de mais, sentindo o rosto arder e tendo plena consciência de que deveria estar vermelho como os cabelos ruivos de Ron.

- Pois não. - o dono dos olhos cinzas arqueou as sobrancelhas, encorajando-o a continuar, a voz arrastada lhe causando tremores, mas precisava se manter firme.

- Bem, eu... Olha, eu detesto café! - e só então percebeu que não era bem isso o que deveria estar dizendo, a expressão intrigada que surgiu naquele rosto pálido indicando claramente que Harry não estava se fazendo entender. - Certo, isso não faz sentido. Não era isso o que eu queria... ah, esqueça, ok? - suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente, as palavras saiam atropeladas - Sei que isso pode soar absurdo, mas eu queria saber... Eu queria... te conhecer agora, porque talvez não nos vejamos outra vez. Eu vou sair do país amanha e vai levar algum tempo até que eu volte e eu tenho uma namorada, mas entao queria que soubesse que eu... Eu venho aqui todas as tardes só pra te ver, quando na realidade eu detesto café e isso pode parecer tão ridículo, mas...

- Eu sei. - o loiro cortou friamente, falando alto o bastante para se fazer ouvir em meio ao discurso desastrado do outro, o sorriso se alargando em seus lábios.

Harry parou de falar abruptamente, os olhos verdes encarando as orbes cinzentas em total espanto, surpreso de mais para conseguir esboçar qualquer coisa. Sentia o coração latejando dentro de si e cada músculo de seu corpo se contraindo. Quer dizer, como assim ele sabia? Como poderia simplesmente saber? Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido! O loiro sorriu ainda mais e Harry se obrigou a fechar a boca, que, pela surpresa do momento, não percebera que mantinha aberta. Praguejou internamente por se deixar parecer tão idiota.

- ... Sabe? - foi tudo o que conseguiu esboçar, esforcando-se para não gaguejar e parecer ainda mais tolo.

- Sinceramente, por um momento cheguei a pensar que você nunca tomaria uma iniciativa, Cicatriz. - disse quase imediatamente, a voz entre arrogante e divertida, fazendo uma referência à pequena cicatriz que Harry tinha no alto da cabeça, resultado de um acidente na infância, o que deixou Harry mais surpreso ainda. Aquela marca em sua testa era um detalhe perceptivel apenas com uma avaliação bem apurada e, Harry deduziu, se o loiro a tinha percebido, então provavelmente... andava prestando atenção em Harry também? Os olhos verdes se arregalaram de espanto com aquele pensamento, ao que o loiro continuou, divertindo-se com as expressões do moreno - O que foi? Você achou que eu não fosse perceber que você praticamente andava me comendo com os olhos? Sou irresistível, eu sei, mas não sou idiota.

E, apoiando o queixo nas maos, o loiro esboçou um sorriso aberto, mostrando os dentes, o brilho em seus olhos cinzas se tornando quase predatório, a sobrancelha arqueada desafiando Harry a negar. O moreno estava perplexo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o sangue ferver, levemente irritado pela insinuação do outro. Ora, quanto abuso daquele loiro convencido! Afinal, Hermione tinha razão ao supor que ele era bem arrogante.

- Eu não... comi... você com os olhos. - disse, desconcertado, observando enquanto o loiro revirara os olhos em impaciencia - Eu só...

- Malfoy. - foi interrompido, de súbito, e Harry levou alguns segundos para entender que o dono dos olhos cinzas estava se apresentando. E então o loiro pôs-se de pé, escondendo as mãos pálidas nos bolsos da calça, em nenhum momento desviando os olhos cinzas e um sorriso sedutor e arrogante estampado em seus lábios. - Draco Malfoy. - e antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, acrescentou - E eu também não gosto de café, mas tenho tomado essa coisa amarga pelos últimos dois meses por sua causa, portanto acho que você está em dívida comigo. - o tom divertido misturava-se ao tom de arrogância, numa composição estranhamente encantadora - Que tal um pub? Conheço um há algumas quadras daqui. Mas a bebida é por sua conta.

Harry encarou o outro por alguns instantes, esperando que aquele momento se disipasse, como uma ilusão bonita, uma alucinação em meio ao deserto. Mas os olhos cinzas que encavam seus olhos eram reais, lúcidos, palpáveis e, para a grande surpresa de Harry, estavam bem alí ao seu alcance, oferecendo-se desmeticulosamente. E então ele finalmente se permitiu sorrir para o loiro, encatado que estava com a realidade mágica que a vida lhe proporcionava. Ah, como havia sonhado com aquele instante sublime em que os olhos cinzas iriam notá-lo, como tinha desejado ter aquele sorriso somente para si - e agora o tinha, mesmo que por apenas uma noite, mesmo que so por um momento. Harry sabia que havia muitos riscos em aceitar aquele convite, sabia que aquela noite poderia transformar sua vidinha perfeita e sabia também que seria despertado daquele sonho na manhã seguinte e tudo já não passaria de lembranças.

Mas não importava, porque, naquele momento, não havia mais o amanha, nem o ontem, nem o Japão e os negócios, nem Ginna Weasley ou qualquer tipo de dúvida ou receio. Tudo isso poderia esperar. Naquele momento só havia o agora e, agora, os olhos se encontravam e os lábios sorriam numa promessa sem voz de que aquele encontro não fora mero acaso, de que nada, nada seria vão. E Harry percebeu que a vida seria assim, um grande talvez, sem qualquer garantia no amanha, mas, por enquanto, não estava muito preocupado com isso e, pelo visto, Malfoy também não. Caminharam juntos para a saída da cafeteria, encarando a chuva gélida daquele começo de inverno, nuvens escuras adornando o céu nublado, anunciando o término do dia. Mas não importava. A noite estava apenas começando e ela poderia ser muito, muito longa.

x x

I gotta know you now

We may never meet again

I gotta know you now

We may never meet again

...

x x

(1) Referência a John Green em _Looking for Alaska._

**Notas**: Bobinha, mas eu gostei de escrever isso, até porque acabou com cara de merecer uma continuação (altas idéias para uma continuação!), mas acho que acabaria com o sentido original da letra da Amy, enfim. Há anos queria escrever uma história baseada nessa música, mas sabe como é a vida corrida de universitário, neh? Não dava... No projeto original, deveria ser o Sirius e o Severus, mas, ah, quem disse que eu resisto a um Drarry? Ah, e só pra constar: eu ADORO café! D:


End file.
